


Death Comes Quietly

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony already knew in his line of work that death was possible. Warning: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes Quietly

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Death stood behind him, and said: "Follow me, the hour of your departure from this world has come.'"

Death Comes Quietly

He always knew that it was possible for him to die on the job. He had expected it most of the time in his line of work. When he had been a rookie cop, when he became a detective in Baltimore and when he became an NCIS Agent. In the law enforcement field you never know when you would die, or get hurt. It could be the person who's hiding in the closet and has a gun, or the person who you are trying to get behind the front door. It could have been when he pulled someone over for a traffic violation. It could have been him numerous times. It could have been when he got infected with the Plague. He joked around even if he thought he knew he was dying even then. He didn't want anybody to know how he was really feeling at that time of his life. It could have been when he was drugged and dragged down to the sewers when he was dumped into the dank and dark cell that Atlas was. It could have been when he was clinging onto dear life when he was hanging onto the edge of the parking garage. It could have been when he plummeted to the ground when he was pushed out of the plane. It also could have been when Paula's team got killed. It could have been all of them that time.

He never knew when it was going to be. He had made sure that he had made a will. That was one of the reasons why he had made his bucket list. He wanted to do this stuff while he was still alive. He had often wondered how it would play out, but he knew it was a possibility that he would die. He was a trouble magnet from the first time he had slipped on the badge when he was a rookie. He loved his job helping out people that nobody else would help. He wanted to make it right for them. The first time that he had helped it felt good. He remembered that tine when he was still in College that he had carried a young boy out of a burning building. It felt good to do something right. He knew he had to help some more, so he decided to become a cop.

He was looking down at himself. His ghost like presence was watching the activity going on around him. He knew that he was dead and would never have the chance to go back. He stood there and watched Gibbs tell him to live. He was going to have to disobey that order. He saw a tear fall from his usually stoic boss as he closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry son." His boss whispered in his ears.

There had been a shooter that had turned his gun on Gibbs and he saw it. He quickly ran towards Gibbs and pushed him out of the way. He couldn't let his father figure die. He walked over to Gibbs as he was still holding his body.

"It's not your fault." He whispered into Gibbs's ear.

"I love you son."

"I love you too, Dad." He said as he smiled.

He could feel a presence behind him. It was a man in a dark hooded cloak and he knew who it was. "Follow me, the hour of your departure from this world has come."

He took one final look and turned to follow death.

The End


End file.
